Not What He Seems
by MagicalBoyPrettyNobuyuki
Summary: Who would've guessed Hunny had a sexual side? Not Mori, that's for sure! HunnyXMori Warnings: MM, buttsex, OneShot, Absolute plotlessness. Please read and review? Especially review.


Not What He Seems

Hunny always seemed as though he was exactly what his nickname suggested; sugar, sweetness, and innocence. Mori's biggest mistake was to believe this…or maybe that was to his benefit.

The scene unfolded with Hunny and Mori eating cake together in the now deserted room in which the Host Club conducted their business, music room #3. Hunny had just finished his cake to notice that Mori had also taken his last bite. Suddenly, Mori had the smaller boy on top of him. The taller of the two gasped in surprise. That was all it took for Hunny to take claim to Mori's lips in a very predatory fashion. Mori, barely realizing what was going on, returned the kiss feverishly. It was a kiss that tasted of chocolate and coconut, and felt like fire.

Finally the kiss had to stop. "W-what was that for?" Mori stammered once he'd regained his breath. Hunny gave his friend a devilish smirk. "Mori-senpai, there are two sides to everyone. Yes, even me. I typically only show the childish, sugar-obsessed side that everyone has grown so fond of, but there is also a side of me that's hungry…for something besides cake. I love you, and feel as though you deserve to see this side of me".

Mori wasn't sure if he liked this or not. He'd secretly held feelings of love and lust for this boy for quite a while, but the way Hunny looked held him back. He may be 18, but he looks like a kid! Not to mention the childlike behavior. The childishness was long gone, to Mori's delight, but the appearance was still there. Mori didn't have much chance to contemplate morals, though, because almost immediately after he last spoke, Hunny began undoing Mori's tie and pulling off his uniform. Another blazing kiss told Mori that any morals he may have had would be long gone this late spring afternoon.

"Uh…what if someone comes in?" Mori asked hesitantly. "I've got guards on the doors. And no, it's not the Hiitachins. That would be suicide" Hunny said with a playful smile. Mori couldn't help but smile at this as well. He was now shirtless and about to have Hunny in a way he was sure he could only imagine…or so he thought.

Hunny began removing his own clothing, much to Mori's delight. He wasn't surprised at Hunny's underwear being patterned with bunnies and cupcakes, but he was surprised at how large the bulge within them was. It wasn't disproportional to his body, but still more than Mori expected. The dark haired boy began to remove his own pants, but was stopped by the blond. "Let me do that" Hunny said. Mori was surprised, but went with it. Hunny peeled off Mori's boxers along with his pants, leaving Mori completely exposed.

Soon there were no more bunnies and cupcakes to be seen. Mori wanted Hunny like mad, and took Hunny's nakedness as a cue that Hunny was ready. Well, Hunny was definitely ready, but not for what Mori expected. Hunny picked up a tube from a nearby coffee table and grinned predatorily at Mori, who was lying on the couch. "Turn over" the blond commanded. Mori gave Hunny a puzzled look. "Turn over onto your stomach, Takashi-kun" Hunny repeated. Mori chuckled a bit at this. "I'm serious" Hunny said firmly. Mori, worried that Hunny would call it quits if he didn't get cooperation, rolled over. "Okay, Hunny wants to be seme. This is the weirdest day of my l-"… Mori's thoughts were interrupted and gave way to a startled, pleasured, and slightly pained grunt. While Mori was busy thinking about how weird this all was, Hunny had oiled his length and claimed Mori.

Once Mori was done making noise, Hunny slowly began to move his hips, starting out with a shallow thrusting motion. He experimented with angles until Mori gasped, then moaned loudly, bucking his hips like mad. Hunny smirked. He pulled way out, only to slam back into the spot that made Mori see stars.

Picking up speed in his thrusting, Hunny reached down to Mori's neglected manhood. The blond stroked his lover in time with his thrusts, so precisely that Mori was suspicious as to whether this was Hunny's first time. (Which it was; Hunny had been doing his research, though). It rapidly became too much for Mori, who screamed as he came, his semen spraying into Hunny's hand. Hunny didn't last much longer. He collapsed, spent, on top of his new lover.

The pair basked in the afterglow of the forbidden act, both placid and satisfied. "Thank God Hikaru and Kaoru aren't around" Mori mused. "You rang?" Two obnoxious voices sang in unison. The Hiitachins, cameras in hand, had climbed in through the window. "I spoke too soon" Mori thought. "Oh boy, Kyouya will sure make them pay for that!" Hikaru laughed, pointing at a small semen stain that was on the couch. "I'm sure glad _we_ never got caught…" Kaoru mused, giving his brother a seductive smile. Now was the time for Hunny to practice his karate…


End file.
